


Movie Night

by UPlover



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, Gen, ed edd n eddy - Freeform, friends - Freeform, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Eddy comes up with a creative way to admit to a secret to his friends.





	Movie Night

“Okay, boys, I got video games, soda, I’m gay, scary movies and popcorn!” Eddy announced setting everything down on the table and plopping himself into a chair.

Ed immediately dug in greedily shoving food into his mouth. “I love popcorn and scary movies! Can we watch ‘Attack of the Ninja Cyclops’ first?”

Meanwhile, Edd was silent. Shocked was a better word. “Um… Eddy?”

Eddy was busy lounging in his chair, using his arm as a pillow. He resembled one of those statues who flexed off their muscles. “Sup, sockhead?”

“What did you just say?” Edd asked him.

“When?”

“When you were serving Ed and me these appetizers.”

“I said I had video games and scary movies,” Eddy responded with a shrug.

“Yes, I realize that, but you had mentioned more,” Edd pointed out.

“Eddy said that he had snacks, Double D!” Ed was in the midst of guzzling down soda. They could only imagine where that was going to lead.

Edd turned back to his confrontation on Eddy. “You mentioned something before scary movies, Eddy.”

“Soda.”

“Not that!” An impatient Edd said.

Eddy smiled. It was clear he was doing this on purpose to push Edd’s buttons. One of his favorite guilty pleasure. “I said popcorn.”

Edd stared at him darkly. “Eddy,” he warned.

Finally, Eddy stopped playing games. In a rarity, the boy actually looked nervous. “Uh… I’m gay.”

The room was silent for a moment. Until Ed belched.

“Good for you, Eddy!” Ed exclaimed rising up from the couch and giving his friend a bone-crushing hug.

“‘K you’ve made your point, lumpy! You can let go now!” Eddy struggled away trying to breathe. The fumes from Ed’s belch weren’t helping much.

“I’m so proud of my little man!” A joyous Ed cried.

Finally, Eddy loosened himself out of his friend’s grip, falling to the floor. “Yeah, it ain’t no big deal!” Eddy complained dusting himself clean.

Edd was quiet. His expression was hard to place. Other than surprise, he seemed happy.

“You’re…” Edd began.

“Gay?” Eddy finished his sentence for him.

Edd nodded. “That’s okay.”

This felt strange to Eddy. “You guys are really okay with… me?”

“Of course, Eddy, you’re our best pal!” Ed expressed.

“Everyone should be allowed to express themselves an individual,” Edd deciphered. “We’ll always support you, Eddy.”

“Uh…”

“What is wrong, Eddy?” Ed asked Eddy.

The young man shrugged. “I-I don’t know.”

“I think I may understand, Eddy. It must take a lot of courage to come to terms and admit your sexuality. Have you informed anyone else besides us?”

Eddy shook his head. This all felt like a dream.

The friends were quiet once more. They said all that needed to be said.

“Should we see if the ninjas are going to take over the world?” Ed asked, sticking his tongue out.

“I bet ninjas will destroy one of those skyscrapers with those nunchucks!” Eddy bet.

“If I may disagree,” Edd interrupted. “Nunchucks would only…”

Eddy smacked his friends with a pillow. “Put a sock in it, sockhead”

For the rest of the night, The Eds enjoyed an evening of monster movies.


End file.
